Ai
by tabris shinigami
Summary: Sesshoumaru have a guardian angel???


Disclaimer : All those InuYasha stuff not belong to me. Gods, I wish I could have them  
  
Ai  
  
I sigh and look at him, he walks slowly to the sun, and soft breeze strokes his long silver hair. I've seen this picture many times, but still amazed everytime I see. It's been few months since I follow him after his fight with his brother, Inu Yasha. He really wants tetsusaiga. When I heard about their father from mom, I think he's a great youkai. Their father died after he married Inu Yasha's mother. That's why he hated human so much. "Sesshoumaru..." I whisper. Only accompany by Jaken, his loyal assistant he walk without any direction.  
He's hurted after another fight. I want to move closer but I can't. No, I can't, it's not the right time. I remind my heart. A little girl moves towards him. She's a human! Is she known that he is a youkai. I jump to the nearest branch, try not to be caught. "Are you hungry? You can have this food." Say the little girl  
"No, I don't want to." He reply sharply.   
I want to follow that little girl back to her village but I have to keep my eyes on him. Somehow, I feel so sure that they will meet again.  
Just like what I thought, they meet again. That little girl injured... by wolf!! Her blood's everywhere. I wonder what will he do. He takes her in his arms. My heart beats faster, what will he do? Eat that innocent girl? He takes out tenseiga. I get confuse, consider on what tenseiga can do, is he...? I kept my eyes on them. It's a bit unbelievable but it's true. I even can't believe it. He save her!! Her eyes blink a few times "Arigato Gozaimasu." She say. I'm so happy, I can't keep myself, I fly towards them, hold his chin and say "Now you can use that sword, Sesshoumaru." I give him a suggestive smile then fly back where I used to watch him.  
"Now, you show me your real appearances." He say. It surprises me, he know? he already knows? It can't be.   
Days passing by, that little girl, Rin. Is following him, just like me. But she do that because she really adore him and would do anything for him. His sword already changes to toukajin. It seems like my time is getting nearer.  
"Mom... dad..." I whisper in muttering voice. Suddenly I remember those people I left behind, the people I care about, those days, when I were still happy, moments when they leave me that days. I remember my lovely childhood. We used to be so happy. Me, dad, and mom. Just the three of us, alone inside the forest. Mom, she's so pretty. Long dark hair, beautiful red eyes, she used to tell me stories about great youkais. Including Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru father, Dan-youkai. I always love that stories, I love hear it over and over again. Dad, he's pretty cute, with dark hair, tall body, and wonderful intelligent, they makes a great team together and creates me. They also teach me how to control the power I have, how to use it wisely, for this case they absolutely discipline to me. Suddenly my tears falling...  
My mind flies to that day, dad has to fight a youkai that has insult mom. They have a great fight, absolutely great. I watch it from the distance. Mom won't allow me to watch. But, when he back home, his body is wounded. I know, his soul also wounded, compare with his physical wounds. I'm so afraid that dad will pass away this fast. Fortunately, he's a survivor. He passed the critical moments, mom never leave his side. She keeps him night and day. I was still a small girl, it's been years a go..  
Although, dad successfully recover his health. Not so long from that time, about a few years later. Dad passed away, he was killed when trying to exorcist a youkai. He died in front of my eyes. Mom holds his dead body, scream out his name, and madly killed that youkai in tears. I never saw her this furious. His blood flow everywhere. When mom come towards me, she look her tough face. She didn't cry and seems to control her anger. All way home, silences around us, we didn't say any word, not at all. Sounds of wind and falling leaves are race in my ears. My body trembling, I never feel like this before.  
When we reach our home, we buried dad under a Sakura tree. Mom didn't show any expression until he already completely buried. But when she watch dad's equipment to exorcist youkai, I can see tears runs through her smooth, white cheeks, even tough she didn't say anything, I feels like I suffer the same. It keeps repeating day by day. "Mom, are you alright?" I ask her a few days later.  
"Yes, sweetie I'm fine." She say and smile  
"But your face didn't show the same."  
She bow her head and sigh, "I think it's time for you to know. I won't hide anything anymore. I have no time." I get confuse, time?  
"You must be know and understand our situation right now, after your dad passed away, we live on our own. But, maybe my time won't last any longer. You remember, my story about Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru?" I nod slowly "Inu Yasha now sealed on Go-shinboku, they will have a fight to get tetsusaiga. You... have to follow Sesshoumaru, to find your ways on life, to find what you're looking for, you have to follow him."  
"What you mean mom?" I don't get it  
"Both of us don't have much time. I will leave you all alone. My time is getting near. You have to find your own way, what you're looking for. Therefore, you have to follow Sesshoumaru, he'll help you. But remember, just follow and help him from the back. You will know and realize by yourself when it's the time to tell him everything. By that moment, you know your own way and what you're looking for. The next decision is right in your hand."  
"But Mom, why you say like that? You're not gonna pass away. And... are you sure that I can go on my own?"  
"I will, sweetheart. And, I will makes you fall asleep, when you're wake up, since that times you have to find Sesshoumaru. You will wake up a few years later, destiny has chosen times of our pre-life, but give us chances to makes any changes."  
A week later, Mom give me a cup of potion, "That is the potion you have to drink after I passed away." She says, I'm shocked "Right now, I have to go. Watch this candle closely, the fire is my life, somehow it will gone. After it's gone, you do what I have told you yesterday." She kissed my cheeks in tears, it's the last time I saw her. I watch her walk away, then cry alone at home.  
I don't know how long I cry, but the fire already gone, I do what she told me, then drink that potion. When I woke up, I found myself get older and grown up. I remember my parents instantly. But I told myself "Omoide wa itsumo kirei dakedo, sore dake ja onaka ga suku wa. I have to find Sesshoumaru immediately."  
And now here I am... watches him from distance. Rin is playing alone, by looking at her, I remember my childhood. I smile alone. But then, I hear voices from the distances, crows? I close my eyes try to hear more clearly. Then I realize, they're attacks Rin! I go towards her and fight them, but why they seem nonstop attacks us. They tear up my clothes. I've killed many, but they keep coming over and over again. I look at Rin, she look afraid, I smile at her to calm her down, and concentrate to fight them with my last energy. I did it, they all gone. But after that, another 'teams' come over and attacks me. I've been used almost all of my energy. I don't think I can fight back. I down on my knees, "Damn it, Mom, I'm sorry..." I say and yield. I close my eyes, so I won't see anything before I die. I hear screams, and sound of something cuts the wind. I open my eyes, try to see am I still alive? I found Sesshoumaru standing in front of me "Se... sshou... maru..." I say before everything turn into dark.  
I feel like I hear lots of people talking at the same moment. And a very bright light is through my eyes. I blink a few times and wake up. "Hey, she's wake up." Say Shippou, they all look at me. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Rin, and Sesshoumaru. I look at myself, my clothes...? I just wear bandages all over my body. Somehow, I feel embarrassed.  
"It's seems like you already gain your health." Say Kaede  
"We'll be waiting, until you ready, then tell us everything." Say Kagome "Now, you have to rest."  
"No, I don't have to." I say   
"Fine then, but at least you have to eat." I look at her, Sango, a youkai hunter.  
"Come on, tell us, I can't wait anymore..."  
"I think get along with Kagome makes you control your anger, Inu Yasha." I say calmly with putting down the cups. They all look startled "I know all of you quite well, not just by name or story."  
"You make me lose my patience."  
"Osuwari..." I whisper, and he broke down  
"You say that silly spell again?" he ask angrily  
"No I don't." Kagome insist  
"Then... who?" he look at me, I just smile.  
"Are you surprised? Want me to say that again?" I ask  
"How could...? Who are you?" Kagome ask  
"I'll tell everything you have to know. But, no question. After I finished my story, you can ask me question as much as you like. Deal?" they nod "Are you agree with that, Sesshoumaru?" I ask him, he nods vaguely.  
"I'm a hanyou, even though I look like human, but I'm a hanyou. My mom is a youkai, and my dad is a youkai hunter. Mom died after dad, they both died when exorcist a youkai. Before she die, mom told me that I have to follow Sesshoumaru to learn about life, and find what I'm looking for. I was a small child that time. She also give me sleep potion, so I sleep for years until the day I start my journey. I did, and understand what she mean." I explain "I'm so sorry for give you much... much... inconvenience. Gomennasai..."  
"Now, would you explain us the rest, I'm sure there are still much you have to say." Say Sango  
"Beside, you haven't told us your name." Miroku remind  
"Alright, I can say Kagome's spell because I'm a hanyou, and from special clan that related with shikon no tama, the dragon clan, and my name... isn't a matter at all. Mom has special abilities among the other, she's a potion master, and she can see the future. Dad, is a hunter, just like Sango. Anyhow, they're a great team, as parent and hunter. Mom told me what happened in the past, and what will happen next, the reasons, all. That means, I know about shikon no tama, all of you, and some things you don't know, but I think that should be my own secret."  
"What did your mom told you, why you have to follow Sesshoumaru?" Myouga ask.  
"Mom said that I have to follow Sesshoumaru, my journey will teach me about life, and everything. She also said that it also help him, to learn about something too. I've followed him all this time, and I can understand. And just like her words, I also can find the answer of my questions, and choose my own path depend on my own heart."  
"Then, is it mean you have the same abilities with your mother?" Kaede ask  
"Yes, partly, I can see the past and future, mind reading. And I also different from ordinary hanyou."  
"Doomo arigato, for saved me." Rin suddenly spoken  
"You don't have to. It should be me who thanks all of you. You're all rescue me."  
"Why you never shown up?" Sesshoumaru ask. I startled, for a moment I don't know what to say  
"Because I'm waiting. Waiting for the time, to shown up and reveal everything. But I'm sure you know my presence."  
He stand up and walk away "I need to talk alone with you." He said before leave.  
"You want to know why he gave you tenseiga, right?" I ask when I found him standing alone a few days later. "Mom said, he did that because he loves two of you, he understand each of your personality, he have wishes as well. That's why he gave you tenseiga, and Inu Yasha tetsusaiga. Both are strong swords, if you combine will create a miracle."  
"But why I have to save those people?"  
"You know why Inu Yasha can use tetsusaiga?"  
"Because he's hanyou."  
"That's other reason, the main reason is because he used it for protect human. Remember when you fight with him at your father's tomb? Finally he can use it when he wants to save Kagome. That's why your father gave him tetsusaiga."  
"But why he gave me that useless sword?"  
"As I said before, your father have wishes as well. He knows that you hated human after he married Inu Yasha's mother. He also knows that you think that his love for her is weaken him. That's why he gave you tenseiga. He want you to understand more about love and relationship."  
"Do you like your presence right now?"  
"Yes, I like to be like this. Even though I'm unclassified. I look like human, but I have youkai blood inside me, but I'm more than ordinary hanyou or even youkai."  
"Your parents, are they happy?"  
"Yes, they were. They were met when dad was hunt a youkai, but he met mom, fall in love, and go on. After married, mom out from her clan, and so with dad, he's out from his village. They live alone deep inside the forest, where no one can disturb their happy moments. I assumed, because of their love they become stronger."  
"Why you have to follow me?"  
"I don't know, at first. But, slowly I realize. I will keep it as my private secret. Yourself, I think you're changed. I was surprised when you suddenly rescue Rin, and me. Even if you seem to ignore people around you, the fact is you care about them. Even they're human." He becomes silent "It's alright, I can understand if you won't admit it." I leave him alone.  
"Is this what you want me to do, Mom?" I whisper alone "Do you think I'm right? This feeling too?"  
"I have to go now, arigato gozaimasu for all your patience being near with me." I say before leave, "This is the path that I chose, I'll be fine. Maybe, we'll meet again someday. I'll wait that day. Sayonara..." I start to walk towards the sun, Kimi ga ita shiin ippo fumidashite Arukidasu Mou furikaeri wa shinai Senaka wo mukete sono ato no tameiki mo Kimi to sugoshita koto no kinen ni nareba ii ne? Ashita e to tsuzuku michi wa tookute mo Atatakai kaze ga soko ni wa fuite iru Eien no imi ga mada wakaranai kedo Omoide ni kawaru toki nani ka ga hajimaru yo Sayonara no kizu ni mune ga itamu kedo Atarashii deai wo ima wa shinjite itai. "Sayonara, ai wo kureta ano hito wa. Sesshoumaru, Arigato gozaimasu." I say  
She left, this morning. To start a new kind of life, she said. Atarashiku, watashi-rashiku, umare kawaru. She insist. I still remember it clearly, what she had done, and said. The first time I realized her appearances, the first time we meet face to face, I keep it forever in my mind. That's why I take this path as my life. Even though many person against me, I will still follow and protect her just like she did to me. Maybe, through the same way, I'll understand what she said about father, and maybe I'll find what I've been looking for all this time. "Let's go Jaken, we shouldn't lose her track." I say, and whisper to my heart, "Shinjiteru, hikari motome arukidasu kimi to ima."  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Sesshou-chan wa kakoi desu, ne...? aaaahhhh.... Everytime I'm going to watch on TV I get mad and keep saying 'ano kakoi no onii-san wa daisuki!!' and have my sister irritated ^_^ R&R please, I need that. 


End file.
